littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Enigmaopoeia
Birdman5589 (Talk) 03:30, August 30, 2011 RE: Japanese and other languages I'm not sure if we have a policy on Japanese or other languages. Personally I think the Japanese names would be good to have as well as any changes in English localization. If you look at the Byrne page on Zeldapedia, has a good format where it has the North American name, PAL English name, and then the Japanese. I believe this would be a good way to handle different names. As for having the names in other languages besides English or listing the Japanese, I'm not how well that would fit on the pages. In those cases it is almost better to have a different Wiki for that specific language and then have langue links at the bottom of pages. Like I said though, I'm not sure if there is any policy and this is just my personal opinion. --Birdman5589 03:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) About your edits Thank you so much for your edits so far as they are extremely useful. There are some minor thinks I would like to discuss with you though. When using the quote template at the start of the page, if you put it below the infobox template it will make the alignment of everything work out better. Also if you could add a third condition to the template and add who said it, even if it is obvious based on the page it is on, that would be great. When editing the infobox, try to include links in it even though it would cause double linking on the page as the infobox can then be used as a quick reference for people to navigate to other pages. Also in the infobox, please always keep the caption field as then it will contain a visible caption as well as the scroll over text. With galleries please to not include images that are already on the page or are so similar they are essentially duplicates. If there is a place in the article the image would correspond with, it would pry be better to have it as a thumb in the article. When uploading images please try to have a descriptive name for them as it makes it easier for everybody to use. Also if possible (though not necessary), if you could re-save any .jpg to .png before uploading it would be better as png files tend to look better when their size is changed. Once again thank you for all your contributions and I hope you continue to help us improve this wiki. --Birdman5589 12:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, I was having a problem with the alignment of the quote template, and I'll make sure to follow up on the other guidelines as well. I hope we both can make this Wikia even better! Thank you so much! - Enigmaopoeia 17:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Wiki for Little King's Story You mentioned the "Japanese Wiki for Little King's Story" in on the Record talk page and was wondering if you could provide me the sites URL. Thanks --Birdman5589 18:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : This is the link to the 王様物語 組長的攻略 I was talking about. And here is the link to another one, 王様物語完全攻略wiki. - Enigmaopoeia 03:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. --Birdman5589 22:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Great work on the full size character artwork. I'm just curious where you found it. --Birdman5589 01:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : I found it on Japanese gaming websites, one in particular is オレ的ゲーム速報＠JIN. - Enigmaopoeia 01:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unused Data & Images Doing trivia sections would be ok. Another idea would to create a Beta Content page or something similar and have all the information on one page. However you want to do it should be fine. Personally I think a page with all of it would be useful though. --Birdman5589 03:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Unused Data & Images There is a page called "Beta elements." Maybe there? Beta Elements I was wondering if found the actual unused videos or just the the thumbnails of the videos? Also I was curious if you could tell me how you are able to extract all of this data? It is something I've been trying to figure out for a while but I have no idea what I'm doing. Thanks. --Birdman5589 01:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Only some of those removed videos are in the disc. They are all found under the "0_movie" folder. "Video No. 01" Theater is called "m00B.thp"; "Video No. 43" Divorce is called "Mov_45A.thp"; "Video No. 44" King is called "Mov_57.thp"; and "Video No. 45" & God is called "Mov_58.thp". : However the ones with "Video No. 02" Liam, "Video No. 03" & Training Dummy, "Video No. 04" & Howser, "Video No. 05" before Corobo, and "Video No. 22" Skinny Ray I cannot find on the disc. However I have found their subtitles, so I understood the context of what is happening in the videos. : I was able to extract this data by using some tools to look inside the Wii disc, but I don't want to get into too much details. - Enigmaopoeia 16:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I am able to extract the raw data from Wii disks but I haven't been able to find any good tools to handle the decompression of .pac and .pcha files. If you could point me in the right direction for tools for theses, I would appreciate it, but can understand if you do not want to tell me.--Birdman5589 17:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The only tools I use is THP Play for the .thp files, and Brresviewer for .pac, .pcha, and .brres files. The rest I just open them like a text file. I don't want to link them since I don't want to violate Wikia's rules, so it'll be best to Google the names of these files. - Enigmaopoeia 17:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I didn't realize that Brresviewer could actually handle .pac and .pcha files. --Birdman5589 19:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC)